We Own The Night (canción)
We Own The Night (La Noche Es Nuestra en español) es una canción interpretada por la banda estadounidense Selena Gomez & The Scene, con colaboración de Pixie Lott que también ayudó con la letra de la canción. Fue incluida como cuarta pista del tercer álbum de estudio de la banda titulado When The Sun Goes Down. Letra Letra original= Is it alright if I'm with you for the night? Hope you don't mind, if you stay by my side We can drive in your car somewhere into the dark, Pull over and watch the stars We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think As long as I'm with you When we are together is the time of our lives We can do whatever, be whoever we like Spend the weekend dancing, 'cause we sleep when we die Don't have to worry 'bout nothing We own the night We own the night (3x) It's all a blur, it's getting late, but I don't care I don't know where we'll end up and that's OK We can drive in your car somewhere into the dark, Pull over and watch the stars We can dance, we can sing, do whatever you think As long as I'm with you When we are together is the time of our lives We can do whatever, be whoever we like Spend the weekend dancing, 'cause we sleep when we die Don't have to worry 'bout nothing We own the night We own the night Nothing last forever, let's live it up, when we're together Nothing last forever, so let's live it up Just do whatever When we are together is the time of our lives We can do whatever, be whoever we like Spend the weekend dancing, 'cause we sleep when we die Don't have to worry 'bout nothing We own the night When we are together is the time of our lives We can do whatever, be whoever we like Spend the weekend dancing, 'cause we sleep when we die Don't have to worry 'bout nothing We own the night We own the night (3x) |-| Letra traducida= ¿Está bien Si yo estoy contigo esta noche? Espero que no te importe Si te quedas a mi lado Podemos conducir en tu coche En algún lugar en la oscuridad Deténgase y mire las estrellas Podemos bailar, podemos cantar Está bien mientras yo esté contigo Cuando estamos juntos Es el tiempo de nuestras vidas Podemos hacer lo que sea, sea el que nos gusta Pase el baile de fin de semana Porque dormimos cuando morimos No tiene que preocuparse de nada Somos dueños de la noche Somos dueños de la noche Somos dueños de la noche Somos dueños de la noche Es todo un borrón Se está haciendo tarde Pero no me importa No sé dónde vamos a terminar Y eso está bien Podemos conducir en tu coche En algún lugar en la oscuridad Deténgase y mire las estrellas Podemos bailar, podemos cantar Está bien mientras yo esté contigo Cuando estamos juntos Es el tiempo de nuestras vidas Podemos hacer lo que sea, sea el que nos gusta Pase el baile de fin de semana Porque dormimos cuando morimos No tiene que preocuparse de nada Somos dueños de la noche Somos dueños de la noche Nada dura para siempre Vamos a vivir la vida Cuando estamos juntos Nada dura para siempre Así que vamos a vivir Sólo haz lo que sea (Lo que sea, hacer lo que sea) Cuando estamos juntos Es el tiempo de nuestras vidas Podemos hacer lo que sea, sea el que nos gusta Pase el baile de fin de semana Porque dormimos cuando morimos No tiene que preocuparse de nada Somos dueños de la noche Cuando estamos juntos Es el tiempo de nuestras vidas Podemos hacer lo que sea, sea el que nos gusta Pase el baile de fin de semana Porque dormimos cuando morimos No tiene que preocuparse de nada Somos dueños de la noche Somos dueños de la noche Somos dueños de la noche Somos dueños de la noche Notas *Letra en español desde Coveralia Véase también Categoría:Canciones